Talk:Brinstar (Metroid)
Name ("Brinstar (Metroid)") is Confusing I find that the new name of the article (as of me writing this), "Brinstar (Metroid)" is rather confusing and potentially misleading. First, I didn't understand what the importance of Jam With the Band was, in part because ChozoBoy didn't actually explain what it was or link to it in any way (I only figured out that it was a Nintendo game after a Google search). In addition to questioning whether a game which has essentially no relation to the Metroid series - and arguably less relation than the Super Smash Bros. games - can be used to provide official names for articles, I find the use of Metroid in a parenthetical statement to be misleading (this is true for a few other articles as well, such as Brinstar Depths (Melee)). Parentheticals in article titles are usually used to disambiguate the context of the article (e.g., Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime (creature)). Using Metroid as the parenthetical in this article's title to me gives the false impression that this article covers Brinstar in the context of the original Metroid game, which is not really true, as the article covers the Super Smash Bros. Melee variant of the original theme. Therefore, I propose that the move be reverted and the article renamed to "Brinstar (Melee)", or even renaming all of these articles to "Brinstar (theme variation)", "Brinstar Depths (theme variation)", etc. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, it sorta does mean the original Brinstar theme apparently. Why it was moved to Brinstar melee I have no clue. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it would be fine to keep the "Metroid" version of the article named "Brinstar," and have "For the Super Smash Bros. Melee version of Brinstar, see " at the top, or something of the sort. Joe Copp 03:55, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I don't get why we have so many of these referentials anyway, the parenthetical is misleading and makes me think this is actually from a Metroid game, and the article itself is just generally a mess. There are a lot of problems here... but let's fix the name first. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 13:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::The article is ACTUALLY about the song from Metroid, but you wouldn't realize that from the first paragraph. The article was originally "Brinstar (theme)". The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 13:44, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :FL, I could not link to it because it is not available on the internet in any video or image form. The game is uncommon because it was not released worldwide. It is the in-game name of the song which is identical to the Brinstar theme from Metroid. I was also just thinking that Brinstar (Melee) should be its own article, as an arrangement. I also agree about the first paragraph, which I did not inspect closely. :I'd apologize about the names, but I did not name them. The parenthesis for all of the above described are the actual track listing names. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 14:46, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Does it really matter if we use the exact track title for something like the Brinstar theme? It seems like people are trying to apply Unknown Name principles or avoidance thereof when it doesn't even seem to make sense. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I was just using what I was able to find. In the past, we always used the same high standards of article creation for score articles because these articles were a lower priority and seemed to at least require high standard for justifying their creation, from my POV. That said, I don't mean to be making myself out to have the definitive say in the matter but that was my view as I'd always worked on them. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe we should change it to Brinstar (Jam With the Band)? My point is that if you search Brinstar Depths, you get the option for the song as well. Or, if you type in Hyper Beam, you get the option for SM or MP3. :::Sylux X 19:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't tell if you are unclear, but the song in the game is called "Brinstar (Metroid)" and the song is identical to the original song. I used the name from this game as the article name for the song from the first game because that is usually the basis for article creation. We tend to cover every named thing in the series and not too many unnamed things. (An example being the unnamed rooms in MOM or any of the sidescrolling rooms, as opposed to the room articles we do have.) ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 19:28, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I know that for a fact, it's on MDb. Uhh..... perhaps Brinstar (Metroid) Song? Something along those lines... ::Sylux X 21:27, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::So, does the original Brinstar song have its own page? If it does, than we can just put the info regarding the Melee version into that article rather than having another page, since it's apperantly exactly the same song. Joe Copp 23:45, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::[[wikipedia:Jam with the Band|Wikipedia has an article about Jam with the Band]]. Interwiki links are acceptable and encouraged in situations like this. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) The Melee song is an arrangement of this theme and was moved to its own page the other day. This is the article about the original version of the theme, and the game that provided a name for the song is incidental, but you can link it if you deem it necessary. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 06:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Replacements Ok, I've just replaced the original brinstar video because the vid had been deleted. When checking the others though, link 9 (Jam in the Park) leads to a 404 error. I wasn't sure what to do with this one, so I've left it for now. --N1ghtrav3n 19:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC)